Wild Night
by LionLovesTheLamb13
Summary: After Bella tells her Mom about her Engagement to Edward, she decides to go to a party with Angela and Jessica. The outcome- Overly drunk Bella, A mad Edward and one night she wont forget in a hurry. Oneshot, Bella is a bit OOC, mild swearing.


**I Do Not Own Twilight. That's Miss Stephanie's, but I do own the Idea's in this story. **

**This is my first Fanfic so please go easy on me. :) Enjoy **

* * *

It had been a week since I had told my parents about my impending marriage to Edward. It had gone well, and we only had to tell one side of the family because thanks to Alice's for- sight the Cullen's already knew. And of course Alice and Esme have thrown themselves into planning the wedding for me. I found tell I'm my dad bout us was hard. But telling mom, I found was like telling her that I was in jail for robbery or something. I thought she was going to be so pissed but the conversation took a turn I wasn't expecting.

_~flash Back~_

_The phone was ringing,_

_One ring_

_Two rings_

_Three rings_

_Four rings._

"_Hello?" a familiar voice said on the other end._

"_Hey Mom." I said back. This was just the calm before the storm._

"_Oh Bella Baby! How are you? What's going on? I haven't heard from you in 5 days! So what's new? How's Edward." She trailed on._

"_Mom! You should really breathe between questions. To answer, Fine, nothing much, I know I'm horrible but I have been busy- not that that is an excuse. I have some news that's why I'm calling. Edward is fine as well. Does that cover everything?" I laughed. As did she, then came the dreaded question._

"_What news Bella? Nothing bad I hope." She said in her usual cheery voice._

"_No Mom, nothing bad. Um...how do I say this?" I trailed off. But mom cut in._

"_You're not pregnant are you? Isabella Marie so help me, if you tell me your pregnant I will personally drag your ass all the way back to Jackson- " I cut in this time._

"_NO! Jeez Mom. You're as bad as Charlie. I'm not pregnant and don't plan on being.." I whispered the last word. I didn't want her to be on me for kids. Not yet. Not ever._

"_Then what news Bells? Is it big? You didn't graduate already did you?" she laughed. _

"_No Mom that's not for a little while. Um… Edward and me were umm…Gettingmarried." I said the last two word extremely fast._

"_What was that Bella?" She asked her voice unsure. I think she heard what I said but she wanted to double check._

"_Mom, Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes." I said. She was really quiet for a while and I wondered if she had fainted or died._

"_Mom?" I asked._

_Then I heard a scream in the background. _

"_Oh my god Bella this is wonderful news. I'm so excited. I can't wait to come down and see you and then talk weddings and flowers and cakes and – oh is Edward there?" she asked. But no of course he wasn't here. He was out on a 'camping trip' today because the sun was out and he couldn't go to school but he promised he would be back on Saturday. And today was Thursday. _

"_No mom sorry, he's out camping with his family. I miss him, he was supposed to be here to tell you as well but I guess his dad had other ideas." I said lying through my teeth. Except the missing him part. I always miss him when he's away._

"_Oh why didn't you go with them?" she asked as if it would have been the most obvious solution to my problems._

"_Mom, I can't walk on flat surfaces without falling. How would I go in the rugged terrain?" I said laughing. _

_We talked like this for an hour, until Phil and Charlie came home._

_~End Flash back~ _

It was now Friday night and Jess had called earlier and asked if I wanted to go out. I was going to decline but I decided I was going to go have fun. I had gone over to Jess' earlier and Ange had turned up when I did too. So now we were raiding her wardrobe. I pulled out a red sleeveless shirt with a plunging neckline. Not something I would usually wear but I was going to loosen up a bit tonight.

"Wow Bella that would look great on you." Jess commented.

"You really think so? I'm not sure it's me." I said unsure but hey I said I was going to loosen up.

"Yes Bells! It will look awesome with…" she went looking through the cupboard. "these pants. Or would you prefer a skirt?" she pulled out a pair of skinny leg jeans, they would be very tight fitting but ok.

"The jeans, No skirt. You know this would be my first time ever going out without Edward. But not for long I guess." I said swiftly glancing at the engagement ring on my left hand. I still couldn't believe that they hadn't asked yet. I guess it's not that noticeable. I kept my head down trying to avoid the tears. When I looked up Angela and Jessica's mouths were great round O's and they were starring at the ring. Damn, I though they hadn't caught me looking.

"Bella? Is that an Engagement ring?" Jess asked, I just nodded and I felt a familiar red blush coming. They both squealed with delight. Well I guess that they would have found out soon enough but I don't want anyone else finding out. But with Jessica that seems impossible. They both grabbed my hand nearly pulling me over.

"Oh my god Bella! Edward Proposed? Ahh…where? When? How? Have you told anyone else? Oh my god your parents know. Are you pregnant?" Jess and Angela asked at the same time.

"Yes he did. Um he proposed ages ago but he made it official about 5 days ago. We were in my room and he got out this blue box and then he got down on his knee and yeah. I have told my parents and Edwards family and they were cool with it I guess. My Mom was ecstatic and Dad though about shooting Edward. No I'm not pregnant, I don't think." I just love seeing the reaction I get from people when I do that. Then Jessica started, Angela was in shock.

"What? Bella seriously? Do you know for sure? What would happe-" I cut her off.

"I'm kidding. Charlie and Renee asked the same thing and I decided to play in it a bit. You should have see my dad's face though, it was priceless." I laughed. They got up and hugged me and said congratulations and then we set off to Mike's. He apparently had a spot where everyone was meeting up so we would follow him. Mike came out and greeted us then got in van with Ben, Tyler , Erik and a few others from school. We followed him to a beach just up from La Push. We pulled up and the guys unloaded the coolers and stuff.

We walked down to the beach and there was a wooden stage just up from the water. It was kind of like a jetty that you fish off. So we all went up there. Someone turned on the music and everyone started dancing. Mike sat down next to me and handed me a drink. I decided I didn't care what it was I was drinking it. It didn't taste like anything. I wanted to try something tonight nothing to heavy, just something to get me moving and alert.

"Is there anything stronger?" I asked him, Mike looked taken aback by my question.

"Umm…sure Bells, we have Vodka or Rum or pretty much whatever. Pick your poison." He said pulling over a huge container full of colourful and weird looking drinks. I pulled out the first one that looked good. A 250 ml bottle of vodka.

"That's straight Bells, so be careful." I nodded and took a swig. It tasted bitter. Not unpleasant but very bitter. I took another drink and before I knew it; half the freaking bottle was gone. Wow I drank all that? Not that it's hard I suppose.

**~ 3 hours and a bottle (or two) of vodka later~**

"Belllllla…..We shud get home soon." Jess slurred. I laughed at her. She sounded funny.

"Nup! Don't wanna. Want more Rum!" I laughed pulling the bottle to my mouth. I started running toward the ocean. I decided I was going for a swim.

"Bella? What are you doing?" Jess asked laughing.

"Going Swimin' in the big ocean. Come on Jessie… its funnnnnn!" I laughed running back up to drag her down to the water with me. Then others soon followed suit. I wasn't really thinking about how cold the water was, I just wanted to swim. So I pulled the top over my head and took off the jeans and ran into the ocean with my bra and underwear on.

**~ 30 minutes of freezing cold water later~**

" Where we goin' Angie?" I asked. I had just figured out that I was only in my bra and jeans - they were undone. Angela was holding my shirt and holding onto me.

"Taking you home Belly…" she said laughing. She was the only one who didn't drink, besides Mike and some other random's I didn't know or really give a stuff about.

"Noooo…I wanna go to Edward's House and see him. I love Edward… do you?" I asked very seriously but I cracked and laughed.

"I'm Jussst Kiddin' Ange. I love Edward. I wanna go to his house and See Ally. Can you take me Pleassssssssssssse?" I asked batting my eye lashes. She laughed at my expression and nodded.

"Sure Bells, whatever you want. You're going to have such a hangover in the morning." She said helping me into the car. I still had a bottle of rum in my hand.

"Haha But I kicked Ass tonight. Don't stress about tomorrow Angie Pangie. Tomorrow is tomorrow. I think or is it today?" I said suddenly very confused. She shook her head and laughed.

"wait, wait, wait! What about Jess my buddy. My Vodka buddy. Where is she? She didn't drown in the big blue ocean did she?" I asked looking back at the beach as Angela Pulled out of the car park.

"No Bella. Let's get you home so you can sleep." She said. No. I .Was. Not. Going. Home. I couldn't Charlie would kill me if I came home in this state.

"Nooooo we go to Edwards. I want to walk up the driveway and he would sweep me off my feet." I took another drink.

We drove all the way to Edwards's driveway when I decided I was going to walk.

"I can walk from here Ange. Thank you!" I said trying to get out.

"Ok Bells but tell Edward to text me when you get in ok?" she asked I nodded and started stumbling up the driveway. About halfway there I decided that the driveway was too long and we were relocating the house first think tomorrow, or today. Oh great I'm confused again. I reached the door and noticed the lights were on. Their home, I ran up to the door. Well sort of ran, I still had my rum. I took another drink and walked up the stairs. I swung the door open and walked inside.

"I'm Home! Doesn't anyone want to come greet me?" I laughed then Carlisle and Esme showed up in front of me. Followed by Emmett, Rosalie and Alice. Jasper must have gone hunting with Edward. Oh Edward How I miss you.

"Good morning Bella." Carlisle said. Ha, so it is tomorrow I knew I was right.

"Hellllo everybody!" I giggled.

"Bella are you drunk?" Emmett asked.

"As a skunk!" I giggled. He got a huge grin on his face and I heard Alice's tinkling laugh from behind.

"Oh Ally! I have something to tell you!" I said running to her.

She caught me just before I fell over.

"Ok Bella let me ask you something first, why are you in only a bra and jeans." I looked down, huh I thought I put on the red shirt oh well. Crap Angie must still have it. Oh well.

"Well I went swimming so I had to strip, so then I put my jeans on and I must have forgot the shirt! Oh well." I said taking another drink. I laughed.

"What are you drinking Bella? My I Ask?" Carlisle asked me. He had a concerned yet amused look on his face, but he was trying to hid it.

"You May ask. Rum, not as good as the vodka though. Vodka was like dying and going to heaven. But rum, it's good too. Rum is what Pirates Drink… Yo ho ho and A bottle of rum" I said. Swinging it around like a drunken sailor.

"What do you do with the drunken sailor? What do you do with the drunken sailor? Early in the morning?" I laughed like a lunatic. Then Alice stared to pull me to the living room. Everyone trailed along behind. Emmett was laughing at me, Alice was holding on to me like I was about to run away, Carlisle and Esme were behind everyone and then Rosalie. She had an unamused expression on her face. Ha I know what will cheer her up. Rum!

"Rosawe! Turn that frown upside down, cause the worlds a better place when you're standing on your head. I think that's how it goes anyway. Have some Rum. But not mine. Get your own. Then we can go and get more and then we can have a rum party with everyone. And we will turn on the music." Then I clicked we needed music for a party.

"Em, I want you to go get me some drinking songs stat!" I said smacking my fist on my palm.

"Sure Bella." And he ran upstairs. Next thing I knew I heard Tik Tok by Ke$ha.

"Oh my god I love this song." Then I got up on the coffee table and danced like an idiot. I started singing along with the music._  
_

** (Tik Toc By Ke$ha. I do not own this song, unfortunatly :P )**

'_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
(Hey, what up girl?)  
Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
(Lets go)  
Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes  
Trying on all our clothes, clothes  
Boys blowing up our phones, phones  
Drop-topping, playing our favourite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk  
Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out  
Or the police shut us down, down  
Police shut us down, down  
Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me

With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no'

**Alice POV**

Bella was now dancing on the coffee table and singing- I didn't know that girl could do two things at once without tripping. I had to admit she was less clumsy when she was drunk. If that's even possible. She had this weird dance going for her. I was tempted to take the bottle of rum and get her to bed before Edward came back, he would not be happy.

"Ally, I remember what I wanted to say to you!" she yelled over the music.

"And what was that Bells?" I asked, then I had a vision of Edward being home in 2 minutes.

"Umm…oh Shito I forget again. Ha, it's ok though I got my Rum and My Edward and then …I wonder what rum and Edward would taste like together?" she muttered. I heard Emmett laugh at that. The visuals I was getting were not very pleasant. I turned to Carlisle who was still rather shocked at the cuss that came out of Bella's mouth, we all knew Bella didn't swear. But she was drunk and from what I can see, she is going to have one wicked hangover tomorrow.

"Edward will be back in a minute. What will we do about her?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well we need to get the Rum off her first thing." he said I didn't know how that was going to go. Bella hadn't thought about the decision because she didn't know what was coming.

He slowly walked up to the girl dancing on the table. He grabbed her hand and spun her towards himself.

"Bella, Can I have the bottle please?" he asked looking in her eyes. Then I was hit with a vision of _~Bella downing the rest of the Rum and passing him the bottle.~ _Just as the vision ended Bella had skulled the entire ¾ of the bottle. And passed it to Carlisle.

"Here you go Dr. Cullen" she said giggling like a school girl. He shook his head and even he wasn't able to hold his laughter.

" You know that's not what I meant Bella." He said between laughter. Then Edward came bursting through the door_. ' Don't freak out Edward. Bella is here and she has a surprise for you.' _I thought to him. Edward and Jasper walked into the living room just as Bella decided she was going to dance again. This time to Hotel Room Service by Pitbull. To my amazement she knew all the lines and when she saw Edward she started singing to him.

"Meet me at the Hotel Room…." She sang and Edward just stared at her.

"Alice what happened?" he asked partly shocked that Bella was parading around in jeans and a bra. Jasper was laughing is Ass off. As was Emmett, Rosalie had gone outside to work on the car, sulking that Bella could have this human experience and she couldn't.

"I don't know. She turned up at the door with no shirt and a bottle of rum. She apparently came here to ask me something and then she forgot. And now she is dancing on the table." I told him.

"Oh Edward, I was supposed to tell you something. Umm..you have to text Angie Pangie and tell her I had a fucking awesome night and that I am here with you ok?" she nodded to herself and went back to dancing. Did Bella just say 'Fuck'? oh my god. That's so not Bella.

"You're telling me." Edward said. And he went to text Angela I assume.

"Ugh, Ally! I'm tired now. I go to sleep?" she asked.

"ok Bella, do you want a shower tonight but even if you did you will still smell in the morning. You are going to have a very big hangover Bella." I laughed and she joined in. Then Edward walked back into the room. He walked over and sat next to Bella.

"Isabella Marie Swan. What the hell were you thinking?" he asked in a firm tone. He sounded like Charlie would. Bella obviously came here to avoid him as well.

"I was thinking I should be having fun tonight. So I did and I didn't even mean to have the first bottle. But I did and the second was better. Hey Edward, did you know that vodka tastes like lolly pops when its pink. They were called cruisers and I don't know how may I had of them" she said sounding extremely pleased with herself.

"How much did you drink Bella?" he asked in a hard voice.

"Before or after I came here?" she asked, then laughed .

"I'm kidding Edward, loosen up Mr. Grumpy pants." She said pulling a face at him

"How Much Bella?" he asked again ignoring her.

"Well I had a full bottle or two of vodka, then some cruisers I don't know how many and then I found Rum, that shit is like a tidal wave in your stomach. I need more someday, not today because today is tomorrow and then…" she trailed off muttering to herself. We sat for a while until we noticed that Bella had fallen asleep on the couch. Edward carefully picked her up and took her up to bed. I called Charlie and told him where she was and then went to turn the music off. One thing that's for sure, Bella was not going to be happy with my plans tomorrow or later today- Geez now she's got me confused.

* * *

**Review Please! : ) Is everyone getting ready for Eclipse? I know I am. **


End file.
